Missing Fowls
by theChoclateBunny
Summary: Years after the disappearance of the Fowls and Butlers, their story is told by the next generations. However, everyone thinks it's complete fiction until some strange objets are found... Set after the Atlantis Complex & the Last Guardian never happened. A tribute to the readers who followed RTB:TTP


**The Last Guardian never happened, mostly because I'm still waiting for Chapters to ship it here :P  
Disclaimer: all recognized characters, details, and etc. aren't owned by me. I only own the idea and my own characters :(  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis Fowl and the rest of his family and friends became fairies. We don't know why, because they never really told us. All I know is that dad knew Grandpa Artemis Fowl II, and he told me that grandpa Artemis always believed in fairies, and had actually captured one, for its gold, when we were most desperate. He also told me about how grandpa used to tell him these stories at bedtime, and I asked dad to tell me. I begged and begged and begged, and eventually, dad gave in and started telling me about the adventures grandpa had when grandpa was little. They were fascinating. He talked about how Artemis had first captured Holly Short, the then captain of the LEPrecon, how grandpa had a stakeout for 4 months with the manservant called Butler, and how he had given up half a ton of gold, just so that my great-grandma could be well again.

This was the only subject dad and I talked about for months. The adventures, the genius, the emotions, and looking at grandpa's picture made me wish I could actually meet him, but I knew he went missing many years ago and is most likely dead. The stories say he turned into a fairy, but I didn't believe them, and I knew that dad didn't either, by the way that he smiled, and his smile-wrinkles became more noticeable. At the end of the stories, I asked dad the one question the stories didn't answer. I asked him why all the members of the Fowl family had pointed ears, like those of the elf Holly Short. And he answered, "Because your grandma was Holly Short."

Even though many years had passed, according to dad, Fowl Manor's appearance still hasn't changed (and he's old enough to know it). However, its occupants had. Even me. I grew up got married, had kids, and I made sure each and every one of them knew the legends of the "missing Fowl fairies." Listening to the stories only made them (ad me) more interested about our manor, our ancestors, and obviously, the rooms of Artemis Fowl and his family and friends. Every time we finished a part of the story, we just had to visit Artemis Fowl's room, which basically remained untouched except for a few extra cobwebs, and I'm sure grandpa wouldn't have minded that.

One day, I had decided to go into our storage room, the only room filled to the brim with various relics from the past. As I was looking at the stuff labelled "Artemis Fowl II", I noticed two strange things. One was a weird device like a phone, and the other was an old-fashioned CD Rom, but the CD Rom was quite tiny, and was gold like a medallion when tilted. Also, the writing on it said "Memory recovery + Rest of fairy adventures".

Thinking the label matched various parts of the "missing Fowls legend", I walked to the living room and called a family meeting to discuss the strange objects. My husband spoke first. He said that if by some small chance the legends were true, then the small device was the fairy communicator and the CD Rom was the disk that Artemis gave Mulch with some other stuff burned on it. I told him that was hogwash. My eldest son, Julius, examined the contents of the phone and told us that the only contact on there was someone named Holly Short, just like the stories. I shrugged that off, saying it's probably a coincident of some prank being pulled on us.

We talked some more, and decided the best course of action was to watch the contents of the CD. After all, it's not like the stories are true... right?

* * *

**Haha! Cliffie! Though I don't like cliff hangers myself, I'm not done writing the story yet. It's probably going to be two or three-shot, it mainly depends on how much detail I go into.**


End file.
